


Carpe Diem

by mickeym



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Kink, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-12
Updated: 1999-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers spend a wild weekend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Pierson; originally published under the pseud "Jon Logan".

Jared: I'd been watching him for an hour or so--no strain for me.  He'd been playing pool for awhile, perfectly self-contained, oblivious to the noise of the crowd.  I set my heel on the edge of the booth and absently peeled the label from the beer bottle as I watched him circle the table, concentrating on the shot he wanted to make.  He was good--that much was obvious. He was also gorgeous, a perfect specimen, every gay boy's dream come to life.  I watched a really built blonde saunter over, try to catch his eye.  While he was polite, and god, what a smile he had, slow and sexy, it was clear he'd refused her offer to dance, drink, whatever.  She looked disappointed, and I couldn't blame her.  Tall, with shoulders the size of Montana, and an ass made for grabbing, he was an eyeful.  I liked the plain white shirt tucked into button-fly jeans--I liked the boots.  Hell, I liked everything I saw.  I'd had three beers--not enough to make me drunk, but definitely enough to make me buzzed, and relaxed, and foolhardy enough to even think of an approach.  Enough to make me think about how he'd look spread out naked on my bed while I fucked him senseless to some wild music.  A very nice thought, and one that made my dick take a definite interest.  Nice, but not very practical---a guy that terrific looking could pick and choose, and who's to say he'd want a skinny, geeky guy like me?  Nah.  But man, I could still look, still dream.

 

Andrew:          I scratched the ball when I glanced up; he'd been watching me for a while now, though I wasn't exactly sure when he'd started. But each time I flicked my eyes over toward him, he was watching me. Not just watching me play pool, but watching *me*. Nice--a good looking guy. He was smaller than most of the guys I usually go out with, but not too small, and he had the most intense eyes I'd seen in a long time. I liked that. I wondered why he was watching me--if he was interested, or watching for some other reason.  Light brown hair; his eyes looked brown too, from the distance. When he saw me looking at him, he grinned and tilted his bottle at me in salute. Took a little of the sting out of losing the game. If he was looking for a pickup, why'd he choose this place? This isn't one of the gay bars; this is just your basic neighborhood bar; I play pool here a couple nights a week, usually. I realized I was wondering if he wanted to pick me up, and felt a slow heat all the way through me. Definitely a good thought. How did he like it? Fast and hard? Slow and easy? Kinks? No kinks? Only one way to find out. I set my cue back in the rack and turned around toward him.

 

Jared: Well, hell. He noticed. Now, here was the time when I either had to run like hell to avoid getting the shit beaten outta me--been there, done that--or have a heart attack because he might actually take me up on the offer.  I saluted him and grinned, making it cocky.  He could take it any way he wanted. And evidently, he wanted to do something, because he racked his cue, and began moving toward me. Smooth, loose, easy; just watching those long legs carry him across the room made me hungry. I had a purely carnal vision of them wrapped around me, and I suppressed a shiver.  God.  I shifted a little; my dick was now *very* interested. I set the bottle down on the table, and draped my arm over my bare knee, trying to affect an air somewhere between cockiness and ease, and was fairly certain I just ended up looking ill. Please, don't be coming over here to kill me, man....

Andrew:          He's got the oddest expression on his face. Betcha bucks he doesn't do this very often--at least, not somewhere he's not absolutely certain everyone in the place is gay. I let my eyes wander over him as I walked; definitely sexy, and packing. Made my own dick sit up and take notice. Wonder if he knows how to use it. Hope he likes to drive, 'cause that's what I like best. Carol's last words to me, 'you're a sick pervert, Drew', stick in my mind; maybe so, but at least I've finally figured out what I like, and it ain't women. I slid into the booth across from him, noting the orange sneakers, taking in the bright hawaiian print, and laughing silently. "You lookin' for some company, man?"

 

Jared: I grin.  Evidently, he's interested in sex, not homicide.  Well, cool.  This could work out very well.

"Depends.  You looking for some?"  Deep, deep voice, slow and sexy and southern, just like in the movies.  Damn.

 

Andrew:          Cheeky bastard. I can't help returning the grin; god, he's sexy when he smiles like that. I nod, letting my eyes wander all over his face, then down further. Nice hands...big, for his size. Can't wait to feel 'em on me.

"Could be I am."  I wave Debbie over and order two beers, Michelob for me, and Coors for him.  "I'm Andrew Riley. Drew, to my friends. Welcome to Georgia."

 

Jared: I decided right then I wanted to be his friend.  His very special friend, at least for the night.  "Hey, Drew.  I'm Jared Hill.  Thanks for the beer, and the welcome.  Never been down this way before." 

Closer up now, I'm struck by how Drew has really fine eyes, blue-grey, as clear as a lake I'd once seen in northern Washington.  He has long black lashes.  Bet a woman would kill for lashes like that.  When I let my eyes drop a little, down to his mouth, wide, with a full lower lip just begging me to suck on it, his mouth smiles.  Dimples.  Man, is life ever unfair.  Bet he has no problem finding someone.  Long neck, and at the open collar of his white shirt, I can see thick black hair.  Probably enough on his chest to hide in forever--while I have none.  My fingers fairly itch to run through it.  I realize I'm staring again, and feel warmth creep up my neck.  I make myself look away, over the crowd of people dancing to this godawful music, but it only takes a moment before I'm looking at Drew again, unable to keep myself from it.

Andrew:          "Nice to meetcha, Jared."  Up close his eyes look like a chocolate-brown, warm and sparkling with mischief. He's not classically good-looking, but he's sexy as hell, and it's been a long time since I met someone who interested me this much, this quickly.  "Where're ya from?"  It got hot in here, real fast, and has nothing to do with the bodies dancing to Confederate Railroad, blasting in the background. I wish they'd move the dance floor somewhere away from the bar itself. Of course, if he sits there staring at me like he's been doing, in another minute I'm not gonna give a fuck who's around us, I'll just pull him to me, and--. Okay, scratch that. Not around here. I'm not in  the mood to get in a fight. But as soon as we're finished with the beer, man, we're outta here. I check out his hands again; no ring, maybe he figured it out quick, and didn't try the head trip into denial. His mouth looks very kissable--I wonder if he does. Not everyone will, any more. I raise the beer bottle, and let my tongue touch the rim, moving around it once or twice before taking a drink.

 

Jared: I blink, then blink again. Shit, if that wasn't the most suggestive move I've seen in awhile...and the bastard knows it, too.  Those pale eyes glint with amusement.  It takes a minute to work up enough spit to say anything.  I don't dare take a drink of the beer now sitting in front of me--I'd drool it all over myself.  Instead, I lean forward a little on one elbow, closing the distance a little between us.  I let my fingers trace over the cold bottle, up and down it's length, petting, stroking, encircling, like it's a dick I've been dying to have in my hand for a long time.

"From L.A.  Just flew in on the red-eye about one this morning for a meeting with a buncha suits for the 'puter corp I design for.  Originally from St. Louis...y'know, the place with that great big croquet hoop thingy?"

Andrew:          I laugh, trying to distance myself from what he's doing with the damn bottle. If he keeps that up much longer I won't care what he shoves inside me--his prick, or the bottle itself, so long as it's hard and hot. Two can play this game. I stroke one finger down my bottle, gathering the moisture that's sweated up, and suck my finger into my mouth. Oh, he likes that. His eyes just got a little darker. Outstanding.

"A southern boy by birth, eh? You've been in LA too long, man. Y'all don't *sound* like a southerner no more." I draw out the last few syllables, and wink.

 

Jared: I'm not sure if it's him, the summer heat, or the fact I've not laid anyone in so long I've forgotten what another guy's dick even looks like, but my whole body shifts into high gear, revving like one of those high-performance engines.  He's got really strong-looking hands, and I'll bet without a shirt, he's built like a bodybuilder, all hard muscle.  I start to up the ante, to make an even more suggestive move, but then survival instincts kick in. Can't do that kinda thing here, not in this nest of rednecks--I'm pretty quick on my feet, but this hardon I've got would probably make fast movement pretty difficult. I make myself settle back, settle down, and my smile grants him the point. 

"Never did sound like y'all down here, anyway.  You from here?"

 

Andrew:          "Georgian by birth, man, with no plans to move away."  We gotta get out of here. Soon. Like now would be good. Mentally I run through my house, wondering if it's acceptable to have company--intimate company--over. I think I changed the sheets a day or so ago. Then again, I'm not sure either of us would be noticing or caring.  "Wanna blow this joint?"

Jared: "Yeh.  Along with other things."  He's intent, intense, and fast.  No foolin' around.  Knows what he wants, and not afraid to ask for it.  Good, I like that.  Never been much into the dancing around part before getting down to real business anyway.  I reach into one of my shorts pockets and pull out a little foil packet, set it down beside my still-full bottle of beer.  A guy's gotta go around prepared, even if he doesn't expect to see any action, and honestly, I didn't tonight, jetlagged and tired from a day of meetings.  But I've never been a guy to turn down an op.  "No coat, no dice."

Andrew:          This is good. A guy who's in tune with shit. I nod.  "I got a whole box full in the drawer of my night table--I don't think one's gonna be enough, Jared."

 

Jared: Well, he might as well have just thrown me into a volcano---the combination of those light eyes suddenly going hot, and that voice melting over me is enough to fry almost every circuit I've got.  One more thing to clarify, then I'm ready to get naked.  "I wear 'em.  I don't catch."

 

Andrew:          AllllRIGHT! I give the mental equivalent of a rebel yell and only just stop it from being a real one. I was hoping he likes to top. I've done it a few times when the option was that or nothing, but it's never been my preference. "That's cool, man. Catchin's what I do best."

 

Jared: My fingers close over the packet, and it disappears back into my pocket.  Heh.  Bottom man.  Knew I had him pegged.  The big ones usually are.  I grin, wickedly.  "Got a hotel room...or we could go to your place.  Don't care."

Andrew:          I'd been half-hard before; I was instantly, completely hard now, my dick throbbing behind the Levi's. I laugh, low and dark, watching his eyes dilate.  "No hotels, man. I like to get loud. I got a house, and a quarter-acre, and no one close enough to hear anything. Wanna ride with me, or follow me?"

 

Jared: "Follow.  If I ride with you, I'll fuck you right there in the car, and it'll be over before it's begun.  I'm sure you don't want the people in the parking lot to see your ass bent over the seat taking it right there, now do ya?  'Specially if you get loud." 

I'm so hard I ache, and I'm serious--if I get into a car with him like this, I'll be inside him before he can even turn the key in the ignition. Best to give myself a cool-off time, and besides, I hate the awkwardness of having to catch a ride back to the bar to pick up my rental car.

Andrew:          I have to laugh at the expression on his face. I think Jared might just be serious about that.  "If we were anywhere other than redneck-central, I wouldn't give a damn, man. I've gotten it on in public before--but it wasn't anywhere like this. All right then, follow me. Here—"  I write down my cellphone number and hand it to him.  "Just in case you lose me--even this late, the freeways are shitty. I'm in the cherry red '57 Chevy pickup."

 

Jared: A pickup.  It figures.  I tuck the piece of paper into a pocket, then slip out of the booth.  I'm really, truly grateful for the looseness of the cargo shorts and shirt, or else everyone else would have an eyeful about now 'cos I'm hard as a brick.  I flash a grin down at him.  "My rental's a red Saturn.  Just listen for the rock and roll blastin', man."

He grins back, and I saunter from the bar, jingling my keys in my pocket, out into the hot, humid Atlanta night.

 

Andrew:          Debbie shakes her head at me when I follow behind him, and I flash her a grin. He's already out the door, and I hurry to follow him. Can't see much of him with those loose shorts, but he has nice legs. If he were a little bigger, I could ride him, but no biggie. I'll go hands and knees for him; he looks like a man who likes to do a little ass-slapping while he fucks, and that's the best position to get it in. Shit, he wasn't kidding about the music; I can hear it blasting from here. He's parked pretty close to me; I give him a thumbs-up as I get in the truck, and put it into gear.

 

He's hot, and he wants me, and I'm not so gorgeous that I'll pass up the op for a looker like him.

 

Andrew:          I live in one of the undeveloped suburbs outside of Atlanta, not within the city proper, which is how I have the space I have. It's a good twenty minute drive from the bar, and it gives me time to cool down a little bit, to let the big head think instead of the little one. I haven't taken anyone home in a while--not a stranger, anyway. Haven't picked anyone up in a bar in a while either, come to think of it. Or did he pick me up? Whatever. I hope he likes to kiss. Hope he wants to kiss. It's hard to find guys who'll do that--at least on one-nighters. Too many are too spooked by the virus, I guess. I turn off on my road, watching for lights behind me, my stomach twisting up again. Hopefully, in just a few short minutes, I'll either be on my knees, sucking him off, or on my stomach, legs wide open, his dick pounding in and out me. Either one is a totally attractive option. And I want him as often as he can get it up for me tonight.

 

Jared: Very nice place he pulls into--the house is at the end of a long drive off the access road.  Nothing fancy, kinda like those houses in TV's Mayberry, with big porch and swing, but even in the darkness, I can tell it's well-kept. Must do all right at whatever he does; land doesn't come cheap.  I think of my own loft apartment back in L.A., shared with two other guys I know, and it pretty much suffers in comparison.  He pulls off to the side of the house, and I pull in just behind him.  In the dimness, his white shirt practically glows as he stands at the side of the truck, waiting for me.  I shut off the stereo and climb out. It's so quiet, my ears ring for just a moment. I close my eyes a minute, absorbing the quiet of the evening; it's nice.  I don't have much quiet in my life anymore.  It's cooler out of the city, and the breeze that lifts my hair feels pretty good.  I can hear a dog bark from inside the house.  He looks like a guy that would have a dog, probably one of the big stupid ones that love you no matter what.  I open my eyes, pocket my keys, and saunter over to where he stands, big arms crossed over a bigger chest.

Andrew:          "Hey. Nice night, huh."  The dog is barking frantically, and I sigh. I'd completely forgotten he was here. Hopefully Jared isn't totally allergic. I think I'll put the dog in the basement for tonight; ordinarily when he stays with me, I let him sleep on my bed. But I have other plans for my bed tonight. Finally some peace and quiet, no one watching us, no music pounding, no interruptions. I look Jared over, top to bottom. He's standing there in front of me, that ridiculous shirt and shoes practically glowing in the dark, and I can't stand it any more. I shift, backing him against my truck. He might drive, but I can definitely navigate. I lean in close to him and lick his ear, whispering, "do you kiss, man?"

Jared: I can't help the shiver, so strong it almost rattles my bones.  He's so big, so substantial--he's like a freakin' mountain.  His leg, thick with muscle, slips between mine, riding high against my crotch, and I can't help but rub against it.  My hands bunch up in the front of his shirt as he licks my ear--damn, what a turnon that is---and his voice, so sexy, whispers, asking if I kiss.  Now I know I've gone to heaven; I love to kiss.  With effort, I make my fingers unclench, and slide one arm up around his neck.  Quite a bit taller than me, especially with those boots.  He'll have to lean down as I stretch up, but that's okay.  I wanna taste him so bad it almost makes my mouth water.  "Hell, yeah..."

 

Andrew:          He smells good. Spicy--I can't place the aftershave, but I like it. I lick his neck, then nip at it gently before covering it with my mouth, tasting his skin. I don't suck, not yet; there's time inside to find out if he minds love-marks. But I want to taste him, see if he's as good as he looks. Warm, spicy, a hint of salt from the sweat. Another drop rolls down his neck, and I lap at it, following the trail back up to his ear. I lick again, then whisper in a low, husky voice.  "Kiss me, Jared."

 

Jared: I rock once more on his thigh, then pull him down within reach.  I'm like *primed* now, back to achy hardness.  Suck my neck, and I'm yours, man.  It's always been the one place that sends me yelling over the edge.  Dunno why, and it doesn't matter.  'Kiss me, Jared.'  This guy has no clue at how sexy he is, with that molasses voice, that body to drool for.  I lick over his lower lip, soft and full, then take it in my teeth and tug gently, easily.  His mouth parts for me, breath warm and scented lightly with beer.  I let my tongue flick over his upper lip, then slide my mouth over his now-moist one.  Heat, and friction--feels good.  Soft mouth, like velvet.  I run my tongue over the edges of his teeth, tease against the tip of his tongue, inviting him to come out and play.  I can't help the moan that rumbles up from my chest when his tongue rubs against mine wet and slick.

 

Andrew:          God in heaven he tastes good. Too good. I could get way used to this. I can taste beer, and smell the faint scent of smoke that clings to him. His mouth is warm and his tongue slick against mine, and I could do this all night long, just stand here and kiss him. I pull him closer, my hands stroking over his back, touching him through the thin cotton of his shirt, my tongue stroking over all the surfaces of his mouth. When he bites down gently on my tongue, I about cream my shorts right there. I pull back, groaning and panting, needing a minute before I lose it completely. "Jesus...Jared..."

Jared: Oh, yeah, he's mine, now.  I pull him back down, sealing my mouth over his firmly.  The first was tentative exploration, but this one is serious, thrusting tongues and the click of teeth together. .  He pushes me hard against the truck, crowding me close with his big body; I can feel the coolness of the metal through my shirt. For a minute, I wonder if he's trying to crawl into me through my mouth, he goes so deep; damn, but can he kiss.  I like this a lot--too much, probably.  I'm not sure how long we stand there, straining against one another, but it must be a long time--I'm getting dizzy from lack of air.  I let one hand slip down, move between his legs, squeezing and rubbing.  Built, and hung, too.  I'm a lucky shit tonight.

Andrew:          He has my dick in his hand, cupping and rubbing me through my pants. I groan into his mouth and shift, spreading my legs wider to give him more space. I reach for him, fondling through the loose shorts. What a find inside! He's thick and hard with heavy stones hanging low; I wonder if he likes 'em sucked? I pull away from his mouth, groaning, my body ready to go off like a firecracker at any minute.  "You like your cock sucked, man?"

 

Time for some fun, now.

 

Andrew:          Hard to let go; but god, it'll be worth it when we get inside. I pull my keys back out of my pocket and lead him up the porch steps and into the house. Cleo runs toward us, but I growl a warning and he backs off. No lights, not necessary. I slam the door shut and lock it, then practically haul Jared up the stairs toward my bedroom. Big bedroom, with a california king bed; big guys like me need the extra room, even when we sleep alone. I shut the bedroom door against Cleo's unwanted entry, and switch on the small light on the dresser. We don't need a lot of light--fuck, we don't *need* any. But I want to see him when he undresses. I want a good look at the prick I'm gonna suck down my throat in a minute. I pull my shirt over my head and reach to unbutton my jeans.  "So--you like to have your dick sucked, man?"

 

Jared: "As much as I like to suck it."  He tries to unbutton the jeans, his dick straining the front of them, but I'm so excited, so hungry, I'm practically hopping from one foot to the other.  Impatiently, I push his hands away, and tug at the buttons.  Thank god the buttonholes are worn, or I'd never get him out of the things.  Yeah, they're sexy, and everything, but a damned nuisance when they're not old and worn, like these are.  Commando.  He spills from the spread open fly, hard and big, big enough to fill both my hands.  Uncut.  Woo, baby.  I pump him experimentally, foreskin shifting in my hand.  Sexy, the way the reddened head peeks out from the skin.  Wet, too.  I release him, and jerk the jeans down onto his thighs, and drop to suck him in, as deeply as I can manage.

 

Andrew:          "Ahhh---*god*, Jared!"   He caught me totally off-guard with that; I didn't even have time to pull in a full breath before he's going down on me, sucking me in. And he's good, knows what he's doin'... I pump my hips slowly, letting my prick fill his mouth, then back out, and Jesus, it's good. I think I died and went to heaven. I reach up to pinch one nipple, groaning when sensation ricochets through me, from tit to dick and back again.  "Fuck, yeah, babe...suck me... "

Jared: Oh, yeah.  Hard as iron, and thick.  No way I could deep throat him; I can barely get a third of him swallowed.  I pump him with one hand and concentrate on the head, running my tongue around the head, pulling his skin up to slip my tongue into the tunnel it makes.  And he tastes good---clean, salty-bitter.  Smells good too...not funky, like some guys.  I'm funny that way...they don't smell good, and I'm outta there.  But he smells just right...clean, but musky with need.  I cup his balls; they're tight, pulled up close to his body, ready to shoot.  With a loud sucking sound, I pull off his dick and lick his balls while I pump him slowly, not enough to let him come, but enough to keep him going.  I suck one into my mouth, slicking it with my tongue.  Yeah, he likes that...and he's right...he's loud.  Get us thrown out of any respectable hotel.  I pull back, and push him back onto his bed, shoving his legs as far apart as his wadded up jeans will allow, and suck his dick back into my mouth with a hum of  happiness.

 

"Sonofabitch, I'm gonna come...want it...in your...mouth?"

Jared: Thanks for the warning, man, not many give it.  I hate to swallow.  I pull off, and concentrate on jerking him hard and fast.  Fucking wonderful, seeing him writhe and thrust like that--so gorgeous.  I lick my lips and grin at his thrashing, then slip my free hand beneath his ass, rubbing hard against his tight little hole.  "C'mon, man...shoot big time for me... "

Andrew:          Oh, *yeah*! I give a shout that probably rings the rafters, and arch upward, my body shaking as I come. Thick ropes of it land on my belly and my thighs, wetting the hair, sticking there. I grunt, thrusting down against his finger, my balls still high and tight, sending more thick juice up. God, it feels good; better, if he'd swallowed, but what the fuck. It was the best I'd had in a while; I wasn't about to complain.

"Ah, man...Jesus Christ..."   I'm panting, relaxing back against the bed as the first wave passes. Damn, this is gonna be some night.

Jared: "Pretty, man, really pretty."  I reach forward, and smear the thick come into the copious body hair--Jesus, I'd been so busy sucking him off that I'd never even noticed anything else.  But he's hairy, nice dark hair swirling over his skin.  I like it, not having much myself.  I laugh, low and smutty.  "Gonna hunt me some bear tonight..."

"Gonna hunt with this big ol' gun? Can't wait to feel the bullets shootin' inside a' me."

 

Jared: I laugh again, and rock against his hand.  Feels good--would feel better without the shorts.  I shuck the shirt over my head, give it a toss.  Standing between his legs puts me at just the right place for him to suck me.  I unbutton and unzip, and they're loose enough to just fall off me.  I'm about to spill out of the bikini briefs, and they're wet with precome.  Winding my fingers into his thick black hair, I urge him forward, until he can nuzzle against the black cotton.  "Let's see how good you suck cock, Southern Boy.... "

Andrew:          He's cut, and I'm not surprised; most guys are. At least here. I have no idea why I'm not, but I'm glad. There're a lotta guys out there with a 'skin fetish. I peel the briefs back further, licking at the exposed skin, tugging him closer to me. Not a good enough angle, and I like to do this on my knees, so I slip off the bed and pull him close, pushing the underwear down. God, he's gorgeous. Not too long, but thick, with big balls hanging low behind. I cup them in my hand and lean in to lick and suck at them, taking one into my mouth and rolling it around like a piece of candy. His dick is leaking, and I smear it over the tip with my thumb, pushing at his slit, teasing him. Wet. He's wet, hot for me. God, he's gonna feel good in my ass.

Jared: Oh, man.  Feels so good.  I tip my head back, eyes closed, rocking into the sensation of him sucking on my balls, rubbing over the head of my dick.  I can hear my breathing go ragged, hear myself moan as I feel him begin licking up the underside of my dick---must be using the flat of his tongue.  Making me wet, making me arch toward him, seeking more.  Bastard's teasing me, licking everywhere but the head, running his mouth up and down the sides, occasionally stopping to jerk me until I raise up on my toes, the urge to shoot almost overwhelming, and then he clamps down on me until the urge passes.  I wanna come so bad, I think I'd even fuck a girl, at this point.  My fingers tighten in his hair, push him away.  He's grinning, a shit-eating grin that makes me wanna fuck him stupid.

"Get your rubbers and your lube---I'm about to pop, here..."

Andrew:          I rub my thumb over his tip again, hard, pulling another groan out of him. He *looks* about ready to pop; any harder, and his cock would explode, literally. I stand up and lean in to suck one nipple into my mouth for a teasing nibble before I pull the rubbers and lube out and toss 'em on the bed.

"You wanna do it, or wanna watch me?"

 

Jared: I squirm out of the bikinis, then lie back on his bed.  Hmm.  Still have my shoes on, and while I like kink, orange hi-tops are a bit much even for me.  I grin at him, and raise a leg to waggle my foot at him.  "Take 'em off, willya?  Then you can put something else on me.  Like to see you do it."

Andrew:          I pull his shoes off, and bite into arch of each foot, not hard--just enough to make him jerk with surprise. Heh. He wasn't expecting that. Good. I may bottom, but if someone expects me to be passive, they need to think again. His legs are almost smooth; he has hair, but not a lot, and when I run my fingers up them he squirms a little, letting his legs fall open. God, his cock is gorgeous. I reach for the rubbers, and tear one open, then lean down and lick over the head of his cock. Hearing him moan makes my dick throb even harder; makes me want him deep, deep inside me.

 

Jared: "C'mon, hurry up, big guy...I wanna fuck you..."  I'm squirming with impatience, and need.  God, he's fucking *beautiful*, and big--muscles ripple when he moves.  I wanna feel him under me, sweating and moaning and thrusting back for more.  No passive bottom, either, to just lie there and take it---I hate that--but aggressive, not afraid to take what he wants.  He grins at me, and spreads my legs further apart, kneeling there.  I raise up on my elbows to watch him prepare me.  He tears open the packet with his teeth, then rolls it onto me with quick, deft movements; the lube is on before I even realize it, his hand pumping me until I'm arching off the bed with a loud moan.  I want him so much I feel as if I've been dipped in fire, and pull him on top for a hard, biting kiss, more need than finesse.  He seems to like it rougher, his arms going around me, hands sliding down to cup and squeeze my ass, finger trailing through the cleft.  I pull away, and pant into his ear,  "Belly or back?"

 

"Fuck me hard, Jared."

 

"Gonna fuck you so good...."

 

Andrew:          His cock is *thick*, and Jesus, it feels good, stretching me open. I know I can take it easily, but I love that first burn, when the muscles open. I tighten myself around him for a minute, making him push harder, and then he thrusting in. Oh, man. He's hot... The music makes me pump my hips faster, rocking back to meet his thrusts. It's hot in here; I can feel the sweat sliding off of me, pooling under my belly, against the sheets. My dick burns, I'm so ready to go again. One good thrust from him, and I'll probably go off like a firecracker. I grunt and push back hard against him.  "Fuck me, man...take that thick tool of yours and grind me into the fucking mattress!"

 

Jared: He tightens, making me push harder, making me work for it--guess he likes a little pain with his pleasure.  That works for me.  Once I get past the initial tightness, I slide in easily, all the way to my belly.  God...so tight, so hot...better by far than the handjobs I've been giving myself---how could I have gone so long without this?  Forgotten how it feels to be inside a hot, willing body?  He wriggles against me, pushing hard, trying, I think, to get me completely inside him.  It's fucking exciting and wonderful, and so hot.  I pull almost all the way out, then thrust hard, so hard it rocks him forward onto the sheets.  He wants to be ground into the mattress?  Fine--I can do that, easy.  I get a good grip on him, and throw myself into it, thrusting so hard each time that we slide a little on the sheets, until he grunts with each one, the slap of flesh on flesh almost as loud as the music.

 

Andrew:          "Oh, yeah, baby..."  I can feel the growl rumble up out of my chest. Each time he thrusts, it sends us shifting a bit, creating more friction for my cock. God, it's like dying and going to heaven, all in one motion. I grab the sheets, digging my fingers into them. Almost out, then slamming back in; it's a hot, hard, driving rhythm, and I'm almost mindless from it. Not only is he thick and hot, but he's damned good at what he's doing. Wonder if he'd want to spend the night, and fuck all night long? I could probably get him up again. He bites my neck then, sucking the skin, and I groan and push back hard against him, seeing red lights pulsing behind my eyes. God, I think my dick'll break if it gets any harder. I'm gonna come gushers, even though I just unloaded a little bit ago.

 

Jared: I nip his ear, the one with the two gold earrings, then back down to bite him again.  From the jerk of his body, and the strangled moans, he really gets off on that.  I can't help the breathless laugh; he's one of the best fucks I've had in ages.  I slip a hand under him, pinch and twist a tight, hard tit; he goes ballistic, thrashing under me like a wild thing.  Better, and better still.  I pull all the way out, rock back, and slap his ass, hard enough to leave a bright red handprint on the pale skin.  I like seeing it there.  "Over, and spread 'em for me..."

Andrew:          Now I'm stinging and throbbing in places that have nothing to do with the fucking itself; Jesus--I can still feel his handprint on my ass. I wiggle over onto my back and spread my legs wide, then reach between my legs and rub my hole for him, poking at it. I'm hot, god, so hot. His eyes go almost black, and he reaches out and twists one of my tits again, pulling another groan out of me. I'd forgotten how much better a little bit of pain can make the pleasure feel.

 

Jared: Hard as a rock again, and when I pinch him, I swear he gets even harder.  So it's like that, huh?  I slap the insides of his thighs, the sweetly tender flesh, and slap hard; for a minute, I think that alone is gonna make him come.  I push his knees up, over my upper arms, and push hard into him, and begin pumping hard again.  His tits are hard little rocks, and I'm just at the right place to suck and bite one of them.

 

"Jared...gettin' close, man... gonna shoot in a minute..."

Jared: Man, I've gotta see that again...he's great when he's coming.  I pull back, rocking into and out of him.  His tits are red and swollen from pinches and bites, and there's a red place or two on his neck, where I put them.  He's jacking himself hard, hand moving so fast it's almost a blur.  My own thrusts are becoming jerky, uncoordinated, as I get closer and closer to shooting.  "Shoot, then...give it to me... "

Andrew:          I rub my tits with my free hand, my other one jerking hard and fast on my cock. Almost...so close... His dick inside me feels like it's swelling, and not for the first time I've wondered what it would feel like to have a guy come inside me naked. No way, though, not gonna go there or do that. And I don't know this guy from Adam anyway.  The idea, though--of hot jizz splashing all inside me while I shoot mine, that sends me over the edge. I arch my back as the heat takes over, burning me up one side and down the other, and shooting through my dick, coming out in liquid form. I give a shout, pumping up into my hand, groaning with each stroke. Thick and hot; some lands on my chest, and I rub it into my nipples while I stroke, my body still jerking with aftershocks. Groan after groan pouring out of me; he's fucking me like there's no tomorrow, and I wrap my legs around him, holding him tight, wanting to feel the shakes take him.

"Give it me, man... shoot inside me...c'mon, Jared...wanna feel it... "

Jared: No way to stop it now, not with his hole spasming tight around me, pulling it from me.  It boils out of me, and swearing, locked into place by the clamp of his legs and his ass, I come--hard and long and shuddering.  Feels like gallons--it pulses from me, and if I didn't have a rubber on, I'd swear I was shooting hard enough for it to come out of his mouth.  I arch into a hard bow as I come, and I swear I see every star in the whole fucking sky behind my eyelids.

Andrew:          He goes boneless for a minute after he comes, kinda spreading out over me. Feels good, to have someone lying on me. God knows, I'm big enough to hold him there for a while. I nuzzle at his neck, licking and scraping with my teeth, loving the taste of his sweat. He smells good like this; hot, sweaty, and like sex. Fuck that, the whole room, and both of us included, smell like sex. Maybe we'll shower before going at it again. Or maybe not. I kinda like the rich, musky, slightly-funky smell. He wiggles against me then, pulling out before he goes completely soft. I hear the soft thump when he drops it into the trashcan; what a fuckin' waste. He stands at the foot of the bed then, watching me, his eyes still dark.  "You got anywhere you gotta be tonight? Or tomorrow, early? I'd love to have you stay the night--if you wanna."

 

Jared: His come is slick on my belly, and I rub it in absently.  Lying there, still spread open, his ass loose from my reaming, and red, how could I refuse?  Man, what a *feast*.  Most guys just wanna get off, and get out--this one wants seconds.  Thirds, if I could do it, and with him, I probably could.  Even if I couldn't get it up, I'll bet he's got toys...most bottom boys do, and I like toys.  The thought of fucking him up the ass with some big toy makes me lick my lips, and then I grin.  "I got no place to go 'til Monday morning.  You want me to stay, I'll stay."

Andrew:          Monday, huh? Well, well. The thought crosses my mind that maybe I could have him up my ass for more than one night, and I grin wolfishly, filing away a thought to see if he wants to stay more than one night--later. One at a time. I crook a finger at him.  "You're covered in spunk, man. Wanna shower? Or a tongue-bath?"  I grin and lick my lips.  "Either way, I'll make sure you get *real* clean, babe."

Jared: I can't help the admiring laugh that bubbles outta me as I drop back onto my back, boneless.  I turn my head on the rumpled up covers and grin at him.  "Goin' for thirds?  You've got the stamina of a bull."  I extend a foot and rub it across his belly.  It feels sticky with his come.  "We're both nasty, man..."

 

"Nasty can be kinda fun, under the right circumstances."

 

Jared: "Don't be stingy."  I tangle my fingers in his dark hair and pull slightly, enough to get him to move over to the other tit.  He laughs, low and kinda dirty, then sets to work on the other until I get too restless from too much stimulation and push him down further.  His tongue moves over my skin, long, leisurely swipes, like he really likes tasting me, him, both of us mixed together.  I shift a little, drape my legs over those hard, muscled arms, giving him room to work.  If he wants to lick around on me, I have *no* problems with that.

 

Andrew:          Not much hair on this dude, which is cool. Makes cleanup a little easier. I can taste him, and I can taste me, and wish I could taste more of him. I move back up to lick and suck his tits, and man, that really gets him going. He likes it when I bite at them; he's getting all wiggly, moaning and panting and grabbing at me. His dick's gettin' hard again, too, which means I can get reamed again. Back down his stomach--real flat, and I suck at the skin over each rib, then rim his navel, before I stop, and look up at him.  "Hey, man--you like to be rimmed?"

Jared: I lie there blinking up at the ceiling, my body ready to take off again, my dick hard again. Grabbing the pillow, I pull it over my face and let out a loud, long yell--more a whoop of triumph.  Shit...*nobody* does that anymore...I've only been lucky enough to be on the receiving end a coupla times, and it was like...*stratospheric*.  I fling the pillow off into the floor, and raise my head to grin stupidly at him.  "You do that?"

 

Andrew:          Somewhere, in the back of my head, I can hear the little voice saying I shouldn't, I don't know dick about this guy. I tell it to shut up, because I want to do this, and shit, you only live once, right? No, it's not the smartest, safest thing to do, but I want it. Want to do it. I nod, and grin, loving the completely stupid expression on his face. Fairly safe to say he hasn't done it much.  "More than I should, and not as often as I'd like. But fuck yeah, I do. I wouldn't've offered if I didn't."

Jared: "Never been one to turn down an offer of pleasure."  I reach up and snag the pillow and pull it down, and roll to my belly, making uncomfortable sounds as my dick pokes into the mattress.  Carefully I tuck it under my hips, raising them up, and spread my legs wide in invitation.  I look over my shoulder, and wink.  "Gotta tell ya...the last time someone did this, I came so hard I passed out...if ya want me to fuck you again, don't make me come..."

"I plan on drainin' ya, Jared. Might as well figure on needing some serious liquid."  

He laughs--thinks I'm kidding? I don't know. I haven't had a good fuck in a while; mostly blowjobs--given and received--and handjobs. I want to just bury myself in this for a while--and thank god the weekend is here! I'd hate to have to deal with work after fucking all night. He wiggles against my finger, and I lick it, and rub my spit around on him, wetting him a little. His ass is a nice shape, and firm, and I can't resist--I bite each cheek; not real rough, but not gentle, either. Then a sucking kiss to each bite, and I move inward, biting and sucking, getting closer to his hole.

 

Jared: I wish I had a mirror, so I could see him doing this.  Gotta look as hot as it feels.  He's taking his time, and I think I'm gonna wiggle right off the pillow just from sheer excitement.  I clench my fingers into the cover, twisting it into my fists at the first long, slow lick over my hole.  God almighty, what a feeling...soft-rough, wet and hot.  I grunt, and lift my ass upward, offering, wanting, demanding more.  The second and third are just as slow and leisurely, sending pleasure tingling throughout my belly, making my dick even harder.  The little bite he gives to the sensitive skin just to the left of it makes me squirm--I like the pinch of his teeth in my skin--gives the pleasure just the right zing of danger.

 

"Relax, man... gonna eat you alive. Gonna bury my tongue in your ass, babe. Relax... lemme in."

 Jared:            I take a big, deep breath and let it out, trying to relax for him, trying not to think of how this looks--me, with my ass up in the air, legs spread wide for the pin-up boy for gays everywhere, and said pin-up with his mouth on my ass.  Too good.  A shudder rips through me as his tongue, pointed now, wriggles against my hole, seeking to get in, poking at me like a hot little dick.  He pulls back a second, then his thumb goes there, pressing against my hole until with a gasp, I open for him, and he slides it in with an almost audible pop sound, almost masked by my grunt of surprise, and pleasure.  "I swear...I swear, whatever you want, I'll do to you..."

Andrew:          "Gonna hold you to that..."   I laugh against his cheek, and push my thumb a little further in, then pull it out, pushing my tongue hard into the small chute. He's hot inside, and tight; almost too tight, I can hear my small sound of pain when his hole closes around my tongue. I wiggle it, sliding back out, then put my mouth hard against him and suck, biting down, hearing the loud groan he makes when his body shudders and opens for me. Better, oh, god, good...I fuck my tongue in and out of his ass, stopping to lick over his hole, and to tease the edges, then back to fucking him. He's going wild against me, bucking and thrusting, and I have to hold tight to keep him from moving too much. I let go with one hand and slide it around to jerk his dick; he's so hard I'm surprised he doesn't break off in my hand. I bite him again, teasing at the edges of his hole with my teeth, hearing his grunts as the pain stabs him, then warms him. I'm gonna make him come; after his comment earlier, I have to. I want him to come, writhing on my tongue.

Jared: Caught between the dark, forbidden pleasure of his tongue fucking me relentlessly, and his hand jerking me with the skill only another man possesses, I can feel myself approaching critical mass.  I'm sweating, my dick is leaking, and I've got this tight, tight spring winding someplace deep within my pelvis, like a jack in the box ready to pop out.  I can't concentrate on any one thing...everything demands my attention, and it all melds into this big, dark, voracious thing that threatens to eat me alive. Dimly, I'm aware of thrashing beneath him, of crying out and swearing, and whimpering with the deep pleasure of what he's doing to me.  For me.  Those big hands are every bit as strong as I'd thought, holding me down, making me take it, giving no quarter.  I can feel it rush through me then, and with a roar, I come, spurting hard into his hand, bucking beneath him like a horse in a rodeo.  Too much...too much, and I hit core meltdown, everything starting to dim out, fuzz out, lose coherency....

 

Andrew:          He goes absolutely boneless, falling onto the pillows, and for half a second I wonder if I've killed him. I guess there are worse ways to go, but I sure as hell don't want to try to explain a dead tourist to the cops. I ease my tongue out of his ass and make sure he's breathing, then shift him over onto his back. He's fine, just blacked out. Man, he wasn't kidding. I run downstairs and come back up with a couple of large tumblers of ice water, and set them on the nightstand, then brush my teeth real quick before climbing back onto the bed. He's starting to come around, I think, and I'm glad. My body is still flying, though not as much as a few minutes ago, when he scared the crap out of me for a minute. I shift over onto my side and pinch one nipple, then turn his head to mine.  "Little man, you're incredible. Never had anyone pass out on me before."

"'Course, I get to be your visual aid... "

"What gets you hot, what would make you want to fuck my brains out?"

Jared: "You want me to think, when you just exploded every circuit in my brain?  Unfair, and cruel, Drew..."  I'm parched, and drain the glass in three big gulps, some of it running down my neck--I don't mind, as I feel hot and sweaty.  And I smell funky, just like he does.  I fumble the glass back onto the nightstand, and stretch lazily, feeling my back pop and the burn of well-used muscles.  He's not hard, and it might take awhile to get there, considering he's already come a coupla times, but I could probably do something about that.  I fold my arms behind my head and give him a considering look.  "I'm pretty much open for most stuff.  Not into pain, but don't mind a bit of a nip here and there.  Not into scat...god, that's repulsive.  Done a little playing around with bdsm, a little golden showers, a little threesomes scene here and there.  Spanked, and been spanked.  Hell, I just like sex, and whatever makes the other guy happy usually makes me happy.  I like sex in public.  'Bout the only thing I don't like is sex with girls, though I've had a coupla them, too..."

"As far as the rest, I like pain, I've done golden showers, I've drank piss, if the guy wanted me too, and all the rest--well, vanilla sex, kink, it doesn't matter, if it feels good, I'm game."

 

"Tell me, big guy...got any toys to play with?  I'm not gonna be up for awhile, but I think I could prob'ly give a guy a hand..."

Andrew:          I lean back against the pillows and grin at him; my dick's poking up again, ready for another round. After that I'll probably need to sleep it off a little; I can't believe I've gotten it up this many times, considering I had like four or five beers earlier. I stroke my hand down my cock, and reach to play with my nuts with the other. Feels good, just to play with myself, with his gorgeous eyes watching me. Always knew I was a bit of an exhibitionist.

"I've got some things, yeah. In the nightstand drawer there--coupla dildos and some beads, I think. Got some other stuff up in the closet, too--but I think we'll both need to sleep it off before we look in there."

 

Okay, Drew---ass up--time for some more fun."

 

Andrew:          I shift over onto my belly, then onto my knees, letting my elbows take my weight. There's something incredibly arousing about this position; ass up, legs spread. I slide one hand between my legs and feel my own hole; I know he's watching, and the exhibitionist inside me wants to be raunchy and sexy all at once. Feels good, though, letting my finger touch myself, just poking at the muscle. Didn't realize I got so hot, so fast.  "Make it good, babe."  I wink at him.

Jared: Compared to the heat of his skin, the dildo feels cool as I rub it over his ass, down his crack, and between his legs.  He made a deep, pleasured sound, like a rumble from inside his chest.  Pretty sexy.  Hard to believe someone this hot is still out there--usually the really good ones get snatched up early.  Doesn't matter, though--it's just my luck that he's still free for me to play with.  I ran the dildo up over his balls, over and all around his dick, now fairly hard again, and gave it a hard smack with the dildo.  He likes that, if the sound he made is any indication, so I do it again while I reach for the lube. 

Like being filled, being fucked, don't you?  Hot piece you are--you could prob'ly lie down for a dozen men and still be hungry, wouldn't you?  You'd wear them all out and still be wanting more..."   I reach beneath him and stroke him firmly, feel the wetness of his dick as he gets even harder.

"Bottom-slut, that's me."

 

"...just like that...." I push in the rest of the way, until it's in almost to the base of it.

 

"Tell you...what. If you'd've met me...at Dooleys--gay bar in town-- you coulda done it... I've watched 'em fuck on the tables there."   He starts fucking me a little faster with the toy, getting me hotter. Dude knows what he's doing, playing my body like this.

 

"Gotta take a piss...come on, boy."

 

Andrew:          I must have died and gone to heaven; someone who wants to play rough and a little dirty! Haven't found one of those in a *long* time. I scoot obediently off the bed, my ass throbbing where he bit me, and clenching and relaxing around the dildo. It takes a minute to get my legs under me, with the toy stuffed up my ass like it is, but then I'm following him to the door, pointing the direction down the hall to the bathroom. I eye his cock, it's a beautiful one, all right.  "Not gonna waste all that piss are you? Not bringing me along just to watch, to tease me, I hope."

Jared: I'd have done this in his bed, if he'd had rubber sheets, but I didn't want to sleep in piss, so it's off to the bathroom with us.  I flip on the light, and kick the rugs outta the way.  Linoleum, so it'll be easy to clean.  Man, I'm seriously gonna need a shower later.  But that's later...now, lets get a little messy. I put my hand on his shoulder, and push down.

"On your knees.  Wanna see you jack that meat.  And hold that toy in.  If you're good, if I like what I see, maybe I'll piss on ya...you'd like that, wouldn't you?  You like nasty stuff....you look like a bottom boy who likes to have someone piss on him, who likes to drink piss... "

Andrew:          My gut tightens up, desire slamming through me like a runaway train. He's good at this--has that 'don't fuck with me' tone down pretty good. I drop to my knees and tighten my ass around the dildo, my hands reaching for my dick and balls. Feels good to do this, and I lean back a little bit, stroking my free hand from 'nads to tits and back. His eyes are dark, a little hot. I don't doubt but for the beer and the late hour, he'd be on top of me again--looks like he's pretty well getting off on this too. I quirk one eyebrow and lick my lips. "Please, Mister, will you piss on me?"

 

Jared: I  take my dick in hand, rub the head over his mouth, teasing him.  His tongue flashes out, pink and wet, licking at me as I move.  I stop, and let him suck at me for a minute--feels good for him to suck me, but I'm too damn tired to get hard again.  In the morning--yeah, in the morning I'll be more than ready to go--then I can fuck him stupid.  Right now, though, he wants a little nasty stuff, it's cool with me.  I pull back with a wet sucking sound, watching his hand move on himself. 

"Nasty little bottom boy...you get what you deserve..."   My piss arcs out in a heavy golden stream, splattering on his furry chest, and down his rippled belly, to land on his hands jerking himself fiercely.

Andrew:          I arch forward, bowing my back, shuddering as lust arcs through me. Hot, wet, flowing over me. Pungent scent, but not too bad. I don't know why I like this, but I do. I jack myself faster, groaning when he shifts, concentrating the flow on my dick, making my jerk within my own hand.

 

"Lick me clean, boy, and I'll give you something to drink...."

 

Andrew:          His cock is soft, and tastes like piss; a little bitter, a strange flavor, actually. Makes me shudder, makes my dick throb harder. I lick at his head, sucking on the tip very gently, taking him a little further into my mouth. I want it--and he's gonna give it to me. Fuck, I'm so turned on right now I'm gonna explode. Dildo up my ass, dick and nuts in my hands, jerking off, a hot prick in my mouth. The little slit in his head pulses open, and I shiver when the first drops hit my tongue, my throat already working to swallow.

 

Jared: I don't have much--I'd pissed most of it out onto his belly and dick, but I've got some, and let him have it, a slow trickle so I don't choke him.  He swallows it obediently, and I cup the back of his head to hold him still, my fingers threading through his dark hair.  I can feel his throat muscles working, suckling as I give him the piss he wants, and it's weirdly sexual, gross, and fucking great at the same time.  It's just weird enough that I really like it.  "C'mon, slut, drink it down and fuckin' come for me.... "

Andrew:          Shit. I was right--he's got that *tone* down; completely natural, a 'you'll do it because I say so' kind of tone. I shudder, tensing as the heat in my belly reaches the boiling point. I close my eyes as it moves over me like a firestorm, all things combining inside me: hot piss trickling down my throat, my hand hard on my stiff dick, my ass clenching tight as I begin to spasm. My come spurts out, not a lot, not much left inside me right now, and I pull off his cock with a loud groan. I beat myself faster, loving the sensations spilling over me.  "Ahhh--GOD, Jared--!"

 

"You are one nasty little boy, aren't you?"

"Wanna shower before we sleep, man?"

I give his ass a friendly slap, then turn away to start the shower.

 

Andrew:          I get bath towels out for both of us, then join Jared in the shower. The hot water feels good; my body's starting to feel the effects of too much beer, and sex, all in the same evening. I'm glad I have a big shower stall, rather than a little tub-thing; there wouldn't be enough room in here for both of us, otherwise. Good thing he's not a real big guy.

There's no playing in this shower; we're both too spent to do anything other than wash up, rinse down, and get out. If he hangs around for a few days, maybe we could have a nice fuck and suck in the shower, but that's to be filed away under "maybes". I finish first, and get out while he lathers his hair up again. By the time he's out, I've brushed my teeth and found an extra toothbrush for him. I refill our tumblers from the tap, even though I hate lukewarm water; I hate dehydration even more. Amazing how much water you can drink when your body has forgetten what fluid is. The bathroom is a mess--totally disgusting--but I don't really give a shit right now. I had a fantastic time, and I can clean it tomorrow. It's not like there're going to be guests showing up while Jared and I are sleeping.

Huh. Now, that's gonna be weird as shit. I haven't had anyone spend the night in a while. As tired as we both are--his eyes are already half-closed--I probably won't even notice anyone else in the bed with me until morning. I click the stereo off, and smooth out the sheets a little while he picks his clothes up, and then we're tumbling in. He shifts onto one side, and doesn't seem to mind me spooning up behind him--it feels good to have someone--however anonymous--to curl around. Nice. I mumble a goodnight, but I'm not even sure he hears it; his breathing is already evening out. I scoot around a little more, finding the right comfortable spot, and then my eyes are closing, too.

_____________________________________________

Jared: When I wake up, the sun is shining into the windows, making a pool of warmth on the bed.  Damn.  Already hot; I shift around to a cooler place, snuggling in, then realize belatedly I'm not in my hotel room.  Opening my eyes again, I blink, confused for a moment, unable to place where I am.  It takes a minute, then I relax.  Drew.  I'm in Drew's house, in his bed; it smells like he does.  My mouth stretches in a sleepy, stupid grin.  What a fuckin' powerhouse.  How many times did he come last night....three, maybe.  I let my hand slide along the sheets, then realize he's not there.  I hear a dog barking, then a piercing whistle.  Outside.  A shame--it would've been nice to wake up and just slide into him.  My dick is more than willing for another piece of him.  I haul myself outta bed, and stumble to the window. 

Drew is out there, in shorts and flipflops, throwing a stick to this huge floppy, stupid-looking dog.  I have to grin--he looks relaxed, and happy.  I'm struck again at how good-looking he is.  Built like a demigod, or one of the heroes I design into my games--broad shoulders, huge arms and chest, narrow hips, long, powerful legs.  Damn.  If I wasn't hard before, I am now.  I rap the window loudly to catch his attention.  He turns, and looks up, then grins this shit-eating grin and waves.  Whistling once more for the dog, he turns and strides back to the house.  He's tossed a pair of shorts onto the bed, and I pull them on, easing them over my hardon.  With any luck, I won't have to deal with it for very long.  That in mind, I pad barefooted down the steps, making my way to the kitchen, where I hear him rattling around.

 

Andrew:          He looks good, with his eyes still kinda sleepy like they are. His shorts--mine, actually, a pair that is too small for me--are tented at the front, and I feel a grin spread across my face at the thought of feeling him in my ass again.  "Mornin', Jared. Whatcha wanna wake up with? I can make coffee, I have soda, or we can fuck again--what's your pleasure?"

 

"How about breakfast, then I bend you over the couch and fuck you until you scream for me?"

"Let's feed you, so you can fuck me senseless, eh? Whatcha want to eat, Jared?"

 

Jared: I practically bounce on my toes as he bites my neck and gives me a friendly squeeze.  Excitement bubbles through my veins like carbonation.  So long since I've been with anyone other than my own hand, too busy with work projects to even consider dating, or even just simply fucking, that it doesn't take much to get my engine revving.  I start to wind around his big body, to rub against him, but he sets me gently away from him.  Eat first, then fuck.  Okay, I can deal.  "Anything.  I'm not particular...you're looking at a guy that eats left-over Lo Mein for breakfast without a problem."

 

"Eat up, man. You don't know when I'll let you stop again."

 

Jared: I grin at him, at the promise in his words, in the sexy grin that slashes across his face.  It's surprisingly good food; I'd not had anything like this since I left St. Louis years ago; the midwest is famous for its huge breakfasts like this.  Part of me wants to wolf it down and get to the fun, but the wiser part makes me slow down and eat it with appreciation.  It's Saturday, and I've nowhere to be; the meetings wrapped up yesterday, more quickly than I thought---I had been certain they were going to try and haggle with me.  But fortunately for me, they accepted my counter-offer with only a minor hassle.  So here I am, free until Monday, in the house of a great-looking guy who looks like he wants to go after it as much as I do.  Wonder if he has any plans for the weekend; he doesn't seem in any hurry to rush me out, like some guys do, always on the prowl for the next conquest, losing interest quickly, changing partners like they change channels on the TV.  Don't think Drew is like that, though---he seems like a dependable guy with his head on pretty straight.

 

Andrew:          Breakfast is dispatched quickly and efficiently; both of us were hungry, and Jared ate more than I'd figured he would. Dishes are rinsed and stacked, and even though I get pretty anal about making sure everything is clean and put up, I don't want to waste time right now. I don't know how long he can stay, and I can do dishes any time. Fuck, we can order pizza or something in for dinner. I make sure the dog has food and water in her dishes, then shut the door firmly to keep her outside. She's a nice dog, but I don't want her in the house, messing up my plans to get laid as often as is physically possible.

Jared's lounging against the counter watching me putter around, his eyes dark with what has to be hunger. He's tenting out the shorts again, his dick growing as he watches me, so I know what he's thinking about. I give him a hungry smile and reach down between my own legs and grasp myself, rubbing through the thin material. Pulling my shorts tighter against myself makes the friction against my balls harder, makes me that much hotter.  "I got nothing planned for this weekend that can't be switched to another day, man. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

 

"Carpe diem, and all that shit, eh, Drew?"

Andrew:          "You got it, man."   I take a few steps toward him and take the rubber from him, then lean in to kiss him. Hell, to devour him. I love kissing and this guy is *good* at it. His mouth is all hot and moist, and tasty, and he sucks on my tongue just like he did my dick last night. His fingers are busy too, pinching and pulling on my tits. My whole body is aching, ready for him. I slide my hand down his flat belly, my fingers brushing over his navel before feathering over his cock. My shorts are damp where he's leaking, and the thought of tasting him again before I coat him makes my knees weak. I give him a rough squeeze and shudder when he moans into my mouth and pulls my tit harder. When I break the kiss he bites my lip in protest and I squeeze him again, rubbing my thumb over the tip, letting the fabric add its own friction. His eyes go wide, then narrow when I slide to my knees in front of him, foil packet in one hand, the other reaching to pull the shorts down over his hardon.

 

Jared: Drew has me peeled in a minute, leaving me standing naked against the kitchen counter.  I spread my legs for balance, toes curling into the cool linoleum, my dick arcing out toward him, begging for his mouth. 

"Let's...let's move this party someplace else, okay?"

 

Andrew:          "Couch or bedroom?"   I lick over him again, tasting the little drops of jizz that are welling up in that tiny slit. Memories of last night wash over me making heat curl deliciously in my stomach and I pull off him again, tugging on his dick, pumping him rhythmically, slowly. Jared rocks his hips, moving into my hand, following my pace. God he's hard. I can feel the big vein that curves around his dick; it rolls under my fingers, making him shiver. The condom wrapper tears easily between my teeth, the muted ripping noise sounding like the promise of heaven. I suck him once more, coating him with spit, then roll the rubber down over his length.  "I got lube in the bathroom down here... just tell me where you want me, and I'm there, man. Legs and ass spread all for you, for that thick dick."

I lay down on the couch, hot and flushed and ready for him, pumping my covered dick lightly, waiting for him to get back so I can sink into his tight heat.

 

Andrew:          It takes just a minute to grab it, then I'm back in the living room, stopping in front of him. Jared's laid out like a feast, his legs open slightly, his hand moving from his tits to his dick, petting and caressing himself, keeping himself hard. Excited. I set one foot up on the coffee table and bend forward, reaching under myself to sink to greased fingers deep into my ass. I repeat it, watching Jared's eyes. He's so hot, laying there. I can't wait to feel him inside me. I squeeze some more out and spread it over his dick, then kneel up on the cushion at the end of the couch, raising my ass slightly in the air.  "C'mon and fuck me, man. Show me how well you know how to use that big dick of yours."

 

Jared: That had to be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen, that show of preparing himself for me, slow and deliberate and teasing.  He's got such a great body, and is totally unself-conscious about it.  I don't need a second invitation; I uncurl from my sprawl and almost tackle him in my excitement.  My arms go around him, one to pump that thick, hard dick, the other to cup and stroke his balls.  He makes a sound that goes directly to my own dick.  I lick the sweat beading up on the skin at the small of his back, then I'm eagerly spreading those tight cheeks and pushing against the pinkened opening of his body, groaning in pleasure when he opens for me.

 

"Do it, man...c'mon, Jared. Fuck me with that thick pole of yours. Long, hard...c'mon, babe."   I shove back against him to emhasize my point, grunting when he releases my dick to grab my hips, his first thrust nearly knocking the breath from my lungs.

 

Jared: I've never been one to talk much during sex, but Drew does, and it's a real turnon; his voice is deep and slow and sexy.  He glances over his shoulder at me, his light eyes dark with lust and passion, and it almost sends me over the edge.  So tight, so hot; his body fits me so perfectly.  He likes it rougher, so I oblige, setting a hard, driving pace.  The muscles in his broad shoulders and brawny arms flex and bunch as he shoves back against me, giving me as good as he gets.  He's aggressive in seeking his pleasure, never passive, as some bottom boys are, and I really, really like it.  Demands for more, harder, faster, deeper tumble from his mouth, and with a grunt, I oblige, plowing into him without restraint, seeking my own pleasure, my fingers digging into his hips to hold onto him.

Andrew:          Ohgod, it feels so good. He's going hard and rough like I like it; plowing into me with a ferocity that would probably knock me over if I wasn't braced agains the arm of the couch. For a little guy, he's a lot stronger than he looks. My dick is getting the royal treatment too; each time he rams into me, his fingers tighten and slide along the length of me, smearing the cream I'm leaking all over, easing the way for him.

I can feel my orgasm starting deep and low in my belly, tingling as it gains strength and spreads. It won't take much more; every thrust he's managed to nail my prostate, and I'm groaning and thrashing beneath him, my words hoarse and ragged, punctuated by gasps for air, and pleadings for more, harder, pound me, fuck me, make me scream. And Jesus God, I get two more days of this!

"Jared...fuck man...gettin' close... gonna cream, man, make me scream when I do...."

 

Jared: It's fucking *great*...incredible.  Drew does this little twist-flex thing that makes me almost roar with pleasure.  I'm full, I'm aching, I'm about to explode into a million little pieces, and I want to take him with me.  I'm breathing hard, caught up in the rhythm, pounding him for all I'm worth, so my words come out disjointed, gasping.

"Do it...c'mon...coming now...."  And then my own orgasm hits with the force of a tornado, sweeping me away with its power.

 

Andrew:          I can feel him tense behind me, the grip on my body increasing to near painful, and his dick spasms inside me. I can't feel him shoot, but I can feel the motions. He nails my prostate one more time and then I'm roaring, my orgasm sweeping over me in a hot, pleasurable rush. Dimly I hear my voice; just a roar, a scream, a throb of sound. No words; nothing could be said to express this. Just *feeling*. My come is all over his fingers and my belly, and he thrusts again, holding me tight in his grasp through both our orgasms, rubbing the sticky fluid back into my skin as we both come down a little.

"Two days of this, huh?  Man, you'll kill me...but what a way to go."

"Well, I promise I'll feed ya well, to keep your strength up, 'kay? But yeah...I can't think of a better way myself. Fucking or being fucked to death."

He snorts against my belly making me wiggle; I hadn't realized I was ticklish there until he did that. A calculating look in his eyes makes me grin, and when his fingers stroke down over me I stretch lazily, pushing my pelvis up. Another kiss, this time on my half-hard dick, and a tiny zing of sensation moves through me. It'll be a little while yet before either of us can go again, but man, this is sure promising to be a fantastic weekend.

 

Jared: I never once imagined when I stepped off the red-eye early Friday morning, prepared for battle with the suits of the company that I'd end up Saturday morning, curled up on the belly of one of the best-looking guys I've seen in ages...never mind one of the best fucks I've had in recent memory.  Guess it shows that you never can tell how things are gonna turn out, until they do.  Monday morning, I've gotta head off toward the airport, and back to my life in front of the computers, but for now, and for the next day, I'm gonna take what Drew offers, and have a great weekend. 

Carpe diem, and all that shit, y'know.

~finis~

 


End file.
